


Comptine de Maedhros

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Not Serious, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite comptine enfantine, racontant l’histoire (en une version très édulcorée) de Maedhros, de son départ de Valinor à ses retrouvailles avec son vaillant cousin Fingon. </p>
<p>Très populaire dans les écoles de Gondolin au Premier Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comptine de Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l’air de la comptine, c’est celui d’une petite chanson de Noël que j’écoutais quand j’étais gamine. Elle s’appelle "J’ai croisé Melchior".

_J’ai croisé Melkor, j’ai croisé Melkor_   
_J’ai croisé Melkor, Gothmog et ses balrogs_   
_J’ai croisé Melkor, j’ai croisé Melkor_   
_J’ai croisé Melkor volant Feänor_

Donne-moi la main, mon cousin  
Dis-moi ce que ton cœur contient  
Allons en Beleriand, mon cousin  
Affronter la mort, forcer nos destins !

_Refrain_

Pardonne-moi, gentil cousin  
J’n’ai pas su prendre les choses en main  
Mes frères brûlent tous nos bateaux, cousin  
Retourne en Aman et repose-toi bien !

_Refrain_

Viens à mon aide, vaillant cousin !   
Mes frères pour moi ne peuvent rien  
Je suis pris en otage, mon cousin  
Par celui qui les Silmarils détient…

_Refrain_

Tu m’as enfin trouvé, cousin  
Vois ! Ma patience touche à sa fin  
J’ai subi trop de tourments, cousin  
Décoche-moi ta flèche, surtout vise bien !

_Refrain_

Merci pour tes soins, mon cousin  
Tant pis si j’ai perdu ma main  
Réapprends-moi à me battre, cousin  
Et marchons ensemble vers nos lendemains !

_J’ai croisé Melkor, j’ai croisé Melkor_   
_J’ai croisé Melkor, Gothmog et ses balrogs_   
_J’ai croisé Melkor, j’ai croisé Melkor_   
_J’ai croisé Melkor volant Feänor_

**Author's Note:**

> ...C'était glorieux. (Eärendil aurait pu chanter ça en jouant dans les cours de Gondolin, tenez... =D)


End file.
